Love is a bang
by Donnerrosen
Summary: Eine deutsche DeiSaku fanfic. Naruto, Kakashi und Sakura finden Deidara verletzt im Wald und er hat einen Wunsch: nicht so zu sterben. Rated M da ich noch nicht genau weiß was in den späteren kapiteln passieren wird.
1. Chapter 1

Hab bisjetzt noch keine deutsche DeiSaku fanfic hier gefunden und dachte ich schreib jetzt mal eine. Ist meine erste die ich schreib. Teilweise habe ich englische Wörter benutzt weil ich denke sie passen einfach besser, so wie medic packs z.b. Ich denke ihr werdet es trotzdem verstehen 

disclaimer: Leider gehören die chars über die ich schreibe nicht mir, sondern Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sakura-Chaaaan!" rief Naruto, während er breit grinsend auf Sakura zugerannt kam.

"Sakura-Chan, wir haben eine neue Mission von Tsunade bekommen! 

Los komm mit wir wollen uns vorher noch beim Ramen Stand treffen und uns besprechen. ", breit grinsend fügte er hinzu: "Kakashi hat gesagt es wird endlich mal wieder was anderes als Katzen fangen oder Babysitten. 

Vielleicht müssen wir irgendwelche Bösewichte ausspionieren, oder sogar bekämpfen, vielleicht Akatsuki - oder vielleicht sogar... - " "Naruto, komm runter!" unterbrach sie ihn. 

°Dieser Idiot muss immer übertreiben, mir haben diese Missionen zwar auch keinen Spaß gemacht, aber es muss nunmal auch gemacht werden um Konoha zu unterstützen° dachte Sakura.

Er schlug die Arme hinter den Kopf, machte eine Grimasse und starrte sie an "Du bist echt ne Spielverderberin." Dann drehte er sich um und ging langsam los, darauf wartend das sie ihm folge. Sakura lief him hinterher und piekste ihn in die Seite "Und du bist ein Spinner..." warf sie ihm grinsend entgegen und folgte ihm auf dem Weg zum Ramen Stand.

"Ich bin gespannt was Kakashi uns erzählen wird, ich mein D-Rank Missionen zu zweit machen ist leicht, aber wenn wir eine schwerere Mission bekommen sollten, dann müssen wir doch eigentlich jemand dritten haben oder nicht?" überlegte sie laut und schaute zu Naruto.

Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und fixierte Sakura eine Weile, dann sagte er:"Meinst du damit etwa das du denkst wir kriegen ein neues Mitglied?"

"Es könnte doch sein oder?" antwortete sie.

"Ich will kein neues Mitglied, keiner soll Sasukes Platz ersetzen!" sagte er entschlossen.

Traurig senkte Sakura ihren Blick als er Sasukes Namen erwähnte. °Naruto kämpft so hart für ihn seit er uns verlassen hat. Auch mich macht es sauer und traurig zugleich. Ich wollte ihn auch wiedersehen, wieso kann nicht einfach alles so sein wie früher.°

Als Sie weiter durch die Straßen gingen und Naruto wieder anfing über die neue Mission zu fantasieren, kam langsam der Ramen-Stand in Sicht. Aber natürlich wie zu erwarten - kein Kakashi weit und breit.

"Aaarg er ist schon wieder zu spät!" qängelte Naruto herum.

Sie warteten noch 15 Minuten bis Sakura ein lautes grummeln hörte. Naruto hielt seinen Bauch fest und seine Mundwinkel sanken weit nach unten.

"Ich habe Hunger und stehe vor einem Ramen Shop und kann nichts essen weil Kakashi schon wieder zu spät ist." sagte er und sein Blick wurde schon fast mitleidserregend.

"Dann setz dich doch jetzt schon rein und iss was, ich warte hier noch auf ihn okay?"

entgegnete Sakura ihm.

Und schon einen Augenblick später saß er im Ramenshop und bestellte laut schreiend seine Portion.

Weitere 15 Minuten vergingen und als Sakuras Beine vom rumstehen schon langsam schwer wurden kam Kakashi - mit seinem Buch natürlich - endlich um die Ecke getrottet.

Er schaute kurz über den Buchrand, sah ihren wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, schlug seine Hand gegen den Hinterkopf und packte das Buch in seine Hosentasche.

"Entschuldigung aber ich bin ein bisschen spät, eine Katze hat ihre Katzenbabys gesucht und ich musste ihr dann helfen und dann..."

"Okay, okay das reicht, am besten gehen wir in den Shop, Naruto will wissen wie unsere neue Mission aussehen wird." unterbrach Sakura ihn und schob die Vorhänge für den Ramen Shop beiseite. Eigentlich war das zur Hälfte gelogen, sie wollte mindestens genauso, wenn nicht noch mehr wissen wie die neue Mission aussehen wird. Sie wollte endlich die neuen Techniken anwenden können die Tsunade ihr beigebracht hatte.

Naruto der inzwischen schon seine zweite Schüssel angefangen hatte drehte sich um und rief mit vollem Mund "Phaphashi-Schenschei!"

Kakashi und Sakura setzten sich hin und Naruto wude ganz hippelig.

"Und und und wie sieht unsere neue Mission aus, was machen wir als nächstes? Werden wir in weit entfernte Länder reisen und böse Shinobi verkloppen?" rief er aufgeregt mit einer ausholenden Faust.

"Stop stop Naruto, bevor du überschwänglich wirst." sagte Kakashi und erhob seine Hände.

"Dann sagen sie, schiessen sie los, ich will endlich wissen um was es geht." zappelte Naruto herum.

"Jaja gut gut, also wir sollen ein Treffen von einem Akatsuki Mitglied beschatten und -"

"AKATSUKI ??" schrie Naruto und sprang dabei von seinem Sitz.

"Wir werden ihnen richtig einheitzen und dann werden wir - ", er wurde von einer heranfliegenden Ramenschüssel unterbrochen die ihm am Hinterkopf traf, dem ein böser blick von Sakura folgte.

°Manchmal kann er so nervig sein°, dachte sie, musste dann aber lachen als er sich den Kopf rieb und eine Grimasse machte als wenn er gleich losheulen würde.

Kakashi setzte wieder an: "Also wiegesagt, unsere ANBU Einheiten haben einige Information bekommen das ein Akatsuki Mitglied sich wahrscheinlich mit jemand Unbekannten in einem Wald" - und er holte eine Karte heraus und zeigte eine Stelle die ziemlich weit von Konoha entfernt war" - vor einer Höhle treffen wird und dort vielleicht wichtige Dinge preisgeben könnte." und mit einem Blick zu Narutos breitem Grinsen setzte er fort "Und Naruto, nein wir dürfen sie nicht angreifen oder sonstiges, wir dürfen absolut nicht auffallen. Wir sollen lediglich die Informationen sammeln die wir aus dem Gespräch entnehmen können."

Naruto machte ein etwas enttäuschtes Gesicht und löffelte sein Ramen weiter, bis ihm eine Frage einfiel: "Wissen sie denn welches Akatsuki Mitgleid es sein wird?"

Kakashi kramte eine Karte aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigte sie den zwei gespannten Kunoichis. Auf ihr war ein blonder Mann abgebildet, mit einem schwarzen Mantel an, mit einem hohen Kragen und roten Wolken darauf abgebildet. Sein Gesicht sah weich aus und er hatte schwarz umrandete blaue Augen. Über seinem linkem Auge trug er ein Metallteil, wahrscheinlich mit einer Kamera oder ähnlichem ausgestattet. Über dieses Auge hing eine breite Haarsträhne seiner Gold-Gelben Haare. Er hatte ein selbstsicheres Grinsen über seinem Gesicht.

Als ihre Blick weiter nach unten zu seinen Daten schweiften sah Naruto eine Information die ihn husten ließ. "Er hat Münder in den Händen und kann damit Explosionen machen??" schrie er ungläubig auf. Naruto sah Kakashi fragend an und der erwiederte: " Ja soweit ich erfahren habe kann er mit diesen Mündern Knete aufnehmen, sie formen, und sie durch Chakra Zufur explosiv machen. 

Viel mehr konnte man noch nicht über ihn herausfinden, da er auch die Fähigkeit hat aus der Knete einen riesen Vogel zu erschaffen mit dem er einfach ausser Reichweite fliegen kann."

"Wow das hört sich lustig an. Wann startet die Mission denn?" warf Naruto dazwischen.

Kakashi erklärte:"Übermorgen Abend wird das Treffen sein, also müssen wir noch heute Mittag losziehen."

°Heute Mittag schon!° dachte Sakura geschockt. Sie hasste es wenn sie zu Missionen so plötzlich aufbrachen, vorallendingen wenn es so wichtige waren. Sie mochte es eher sich auf die Missionen vorzubereiten, ihre Medic packs zu ordnen und zu überprüfen, genug Essen, Kleidung und natürlich Waffen mit einzupacken um sich einfach sicher zu sei das nie etwas schlimmes passieren könnte weil sie nicht die richtige Ausrüstung mithatten. Ausserdem musste sie auch zur Hälfte mit für Kakashi und Naruto packen, da die beiden meist einfach losstürmen und den Rest vergaßen und am Schluss doch Sakura um Essen anbettelten.

Trotzalledem freute sie sich darauf endlich wieder eine richtige Mission zu haben.

Also stand sie auf und sagte "Gut ich werde dann jetzt nach Hause gehen und mich vorbereiten, ich denke bis zum Treffpunkt im Wald werden wir ein wenig laufen müssen."

Sie winkte Naruto und Kakashi nocheinmal zu und liess sie im Shop sitzen. Auf dem Weg nach Hause traf Sakura noch Ino, der sie kurz von ihrer Mission erzählte und die ihr viel Glück und viel Spaß wünschte. Gut gelaunt ging sie in ihr Zimmer und fing an zu packen. 

Sie schaute dauernd gestresst auf die Uhr, weil sie nicht nur packen musste, sondern auch noch das Haus danach aufräumen musste, da sie jedesmal beim Packen ein totales Chaos hinterliess, da sie alle Sachen tausende Male ein- und auspackte, neue Sachen dazu tat, alte Sachen wieder rauswarf. Sie war sich nie sicher was genau sie mitnehmen sollte. Mehr Medic packs, da Naruto sich sehr oft Stress einhandelte und schnell verletzt war oder doch mehr Essen weil sie jetzt schon Kakashi vor sich sehen konnte wie er mit grummelnden Magen vor ihr saß und sie mit einem Hundeblick anschaute bis sie ihm ihre Schüssel überreichte. Auch wenn diese Situation schon so oft geschehen war, hatte sie Kakashis Gesicht immer noch nie ohne Maske gesehen. Sie haben ihn nie essen gesehen, jedesmal wenn er essen war verschwand er mit einem paff und kam dann nach ca. 10 Minuten wieder.

So in Gedanken vertieft merkte sie wie die Zeit vergangen war, packte die noch eben ausgepackten Sachen wieder ein und ärgerte sich jetzt schon darüber wie schwer ihr Rucksack sein wird. Dann raste sie los in Richtung Treffpunkt.

Als sie sich dann vor den Toren Konohas trafen sah man Narutos breites Grinsen schon von weitem. Man sah wie er sch auf die bevorstehende Action freute, auch wenn Kakashi ca. 10 Mal wiederholte das es nichts großes ist und sie wirklich nur den einen Akatsuki beobachten sollen.

Das Team ging eine lange Zeit bis sie einen Wald erreichten. Es war schon etwas dunkler geworden und langsam bekamen sie Hunger.

Naruto quängelte herum: "Sind wir bald daaaaaa? Und wann können wir endlich was essen ich verhungere gleich..."

Kakashi antwortete: "Wir haben zumindest gerade den Wald erreicht, ich denke wir müssen noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gehen dann haben wir die Höhle erreicht."

"Hmpf" hörte man nur von Naruto und er trottete mit gesenkten Schultern hinter ihnen her.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde dann war immer noch keine Höhle in Sicht.

Kakashi kratzte sich am Kopf und schaute nocheinmal auf die Karte.

Naruto wurde langsam unruhig und fing an mit Kakashi zu argumentieren.

Sakura interessierte das alles gerade nicht, ihr taten die Füsse vom langen Laufen weh und ausserdem war es jetzt schon ziemlich dunkel und sie wollte sich endlich ausruhen.

Also entschieden sie sich dazu in dieser Nacht unter ein paar großen Bäumen zu rasten.

Kakashi befahl das sie nachts Wache halten sollten, als erstes war Naruto dran, danach Sakura und dann Kakashi selbst.

Sakura legte sich auf den harten erdigen Boden neben dem Feuer welches sie kurz vorher angerichtet hatten und wäre gern bei den prasselnden Geräuschen des tanzenden Feuers eingeschlafen, wäre nur der Boden nicht so ungemütlich gewesen. Sie hatte zwar ihren Schlafsack, trotzdessen konnte sie jeden einzelnen Stein und Hubbel im Boden spüren. Verzweifelt drehte sie sich herum, kullerte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, aber konnte nicht schlafen. Ausser manchmal, da fielen ihr die Augen zu, allerdings nur für ein paar Sekunden, nach denen sie sich dann noch unwohler fühlte als zuvor. Irgendwann entschied sie sich dazu aufzustehen und nach Naruto zu schauen. Wenn sie schon nicht schlafen konnte, dann könnte sie ja vielleicht ein wenig mit Naruto reden oder ihn von seiner Wache ablösen.

Sie schaute rüber zu Naruto, der ein wenig weiter entfernt an einen Baum gelehnt saß und sein Kopf manchmal herunterfiel.

Grinsend ging sie zu ihm hin und fragte ob sie nicht schon die Wache übernehmen sollte. Er nickte nur müde und trottete gähnend zum Schlafplatz um sich auf den Boden fallen zu lassen und innerhalb von zwei Sekunden einzuschlafen und laut zu schnarchen.

Sakura war nun hellwach und bekam langsam ein trockenes Gefühl in ihrer Kehle, sie wollte etwas trinken, wollte allerdings noch nicht ihr eigenes Wasser verwenden, da sie wusste das in der Nähe ein Fluss war, den sie von weitem gesehen hatten auf der Suche nach einem Schlafplatz. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre schlafenden Teamkameraden, ging sie zum Fluss und kniete sich am Flussufer hin um ihre Hände in das kühle Wasser zu tauchen und es zu ihrem Mund zu führen. Sie sah wie sich der Mond darin spiegelte und sich leichte Wellen auf der Oberfläche bildeten als sie dunkle Schatten von ein paar Büschen die im Wind leise raschelten sah.

Sie schaute langsam hinauf und als sie ihren Blick über die Büsche wandern liess, sah sie eine Ecke von etwas schwarzem hinter einem Busch hervorragen.

Sie überlegte kurz, stand dann aber auf, zückte ein Kunai und ging langsam darauf zu.

Sakura atmete schwer als sie um die Ecke ging um zu sehen was hinter den Büschen war.

Als sie ihren Fuss ein Schritt weiter nach vorn tat und ihren Kopf langsam nach vorn schob um um die Ecke schauen zu können durchfuhr sie ein riesiger Schreck und sie musste sich die Hand vorn Mund halten um nicht loszuschreien.

Auf dem Boden lag der Blonde Akatsuki Typ, Augen geschlossen, offener Mund,Blutüberströmt, sein Mantel an vielen Stellen zerfetzt und seine Arme weit von sich ausgestreckt an deren Händen sich wirklich Münder befanden, deren Zungen zur Seite hingen. Sakura schaute von einigen Metern Entfernung ob sein Brustkorb sich bewegte, konnte es aber nicht erkennen. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu, immer noch mit dem Kunai vor ihrem Körper. Sakura war am überlegen ob sie zu Naruto und Kakashi zurückgehen und es ihnen sofort zeigen sollte oder erst überprüfen ob er tot ist und dann gehen sollte. Wenn sie weggehen würde und der Blonde leben würde, könnte er einfach verschwinden und er würde wissen das Team 7 im Wald ist und wahrscheinlich nach ihm suchen und...

Also überlegte sie sich ihn zu nähern und zu überprüfen ob er tot ist, selbst wenn er es nicht war, er war so verletzt das er sich auf keinen Fall wehren könnte.

Sakura stand nun direkt neben ihm und sah noch immer kein Lebenzeichen. Mit gezücktem Kunai kniete sie sich nun nieder und griff an seine Halsschlagader.

Ganz schwach spürte sie seinen Puls schlagen.

Sofort zog sie ihre Hand weg und richtete das Kunai auf ihn.

Sie könnte ihn jetzt sofort umbringen, dann hätten sie eine Sorge weniger, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Sie überlgte hin und her, musste aber schnell handeln, er könnte sonst aufwachen. Also entschied sie sich dazu ihn zumindest das Kunai so in Körper zu rammen so das er aufjedenfall Bewegungsunfähig wär.

Also holte sie aus und stieß das Kunai nach unten, als plötzlich eine Hand hervorschnellte und ihr Handgelenk fest zusammendrückte.

Sie erschrack und duckte sich nach unten, seine Augen waren offen und er hielt ihren Arm fest, sie reagierte sofort und holte mit ihrer freien Hand aus, bereit ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch er war schnell und hielt sofort ihre andere Hand fest und fing dabei an laut zu keuchen. "Verdammt lass los!" schrie Sakura. Er guckte sie nur an und seine Augen zitterten und ihm rann ein wenig Blut über sein eh schon blutiges Kinn.

Sie versuchte ihre Arme zu befreien und die beiden kämpften ein wenig auf dem Boden, bis er sie schliesslich losliess und zur Seite sprang, sich auf den Boden kniete und sich laut keuchend den Bauch festhielt. Gleichzeitig musste er sich mit seinem anderen Arm auf dem Boden abstützen um nicht vornüber zu fallen.

Sakura schaute ihn an und hoffte das Naruto und Kakashi ihren Kampf gehört hatten.

Noch immer stand sie kampfbereit da und fixierte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. °Was wird er als nächstes tun, was wenn er irgendetwas - mich explodieren lässt° ging ihr durch den Kopf, sie wusste immerhin nicht wie genau es aussehen würde wenn er seine Techniken einsetzen würde. Schnell schaute sie zu seinen Händen, nein dort war keine Knete. Allerdings fand sie noch die Zeit ein wenig über seine Münder zu staunen, es sah sehr interessant aus und sie spürte das Verlangen sie vielleicht irgendwann einmal anzufassen - natürlich nur aus medizinischem Interesse ... .

Schnell konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf sein Gesicht. Auch er starrte sie an, öffnete irgendwann seinen Mund und sagte: "Okay du hast gewonnen, un." Sakuras Augen weiteten sich. Ein Akatsuki Mitglied was so schnell aufgibt? Das kann nicht sein, bestimmt ist das eine Falle. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und suchte nach einem Anzeichen von Sarkasmus oder sonstigem. Leider Fehlanzeige. Meinte er das wirklich ernst?

"W-wieso sollte ich dir glauben?" fragte sie ihn ungläubig, ihr Kunai immer noch gezückt.

Er starrte das Mädchen für ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er seine Augen schloss und mit unterdrückter Stimme sagte: "Mir ist es verdammt nochmal egal ob dir mir glaubst oder nicht, aber ich hab einfach keine Lust und keine Kraft mehr gerade zu kämpfen. Wenn ich mich jetzt noch ein Zentimeter bewegen sollte kipp ich wahrscheinlich gleich um." Und während er das sagte fing er ein wenig an zu zittern und schnaufte heftig.

Sakura sah ihn sich nocheinmal von oben bis unten an, er war wirklich heftigst verletzt und er sah so schlaff aus das er wahrscheinlich wirklich gleich umkippen würde. Trotzdem hatte er es noch geschafft sie anzugreifen. " Und wieso hast du eben noch mit mir gekämpft?" schrie ich ihm entgegen. Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und entgegnete: "Sollte ich etwa zulassen das du mich tötest, un?" und mit diesem Satz sackte er nun entgültig auf dem Boden zusammen und fiel mit dem Kopf hart auf den Boden.

Sakura starrte ihn noch einige Sekunden entsetzt an bis sie ihre Gedanken sammeln konnte.

Mit immer noch gezücktem Kunai näherte sie sich ihm und das Spiel fing wieder von vorn an, wieder tastete sie nach seinem Puls und guckte ob er atmete, nur diesmal alles etwas vorsichtiger. Sein Puls schien noch langsamer zu schlagen als zuvor und sein Atmen war nur ein langsames, flaches Rasseln. Er bewegte sich überhaupt nicht. Sie schaute auch auf seine Wunden und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf wie tief sie wirklich waren und wieviel Blut er verloren hatte. Wenn sie ihn nicht töten würde, würde er sowieso in den nächsten Stunden sterben wenn ihm keiner helfen würde.

Letzendlich entschloss sie sich ihn zu Kakashi und Naruto zu bringen. Also band sie ihm seine Hände so fest es nur ging af dem Rücken zusammen, packte ihn hinten am Kragen und schliff ihn rücksichtslos hinter ihr her.

Er machte während des gesamten Wegs zurück zum Lager nicht einen Mucks, er fiel nur oft zur Seite und musste wieder aufgerichtet werden.

Als sie am Lager angekommen war, schliefen Kakashi und Naruto noch seelenruhig. °Na toll sie hatten also nichts gehört, die merken auch nichts mehr!° dachte sie sauer.

Als Sakura nun vor ihnen stand und den Kragen des Blonden Akatsuki Mitglieds festhielt, vielleicht aus Angst er würde plötzlich doch aufspringen und wegrennen, wachten sie immer noch nicht auf. Also schrie sie laut "Kakashi! Naruto! Aufwachen, wir haben Besuch!"

Kakashi öffnete ein Auge und Naruto drehte sich um und wollte weiter schlafen. Nocheinmal rief sie genervt "Hallo wir haben Besuch, könnt ihr jetzt bitte aufstehen!"

Kakashi richtete sich auf, fixierte erst das rosahaarene Mädchen, dann den blonden Mann und sah nocheinmal Naruto an. Naruto drehte sich um und fixierte Sakura genauso wie Kakashi.

Kakashi stand nun auf, ging zu dem Akatsuki Mitglied, umkreiste ihn einmal und kniete sich vor ihm hin um ihn genau anzusehen. Sakura beobachtete Kakashi und wartete darauf das er etwas sagte. Aber Narutos Augen weiteten sich plötzlich als er sie richtig geöffnet hatte und schrie los "Sakura hast du ihn etwa umgebracht??"

Sie ließ den Blonden los und rief ihm entgegen: "Nein natürlich nicht. Ich habe ihn eben am Fluss gefunden er war schon so verletzt. Er hat mich erst versucht anzugreifen, ist dann aber ohnmächtig geworden, also habe ich ihn mitgenommen."

Kakashi setzte eine Hand an sein Kinn, richtete sich auf und fragte: "Überlebt er?" Sakura schaute nocheinmal nach unten zu dem Akatsuki Mitglied und nickte dann. "Ja ich denke schon, allerdings nur wenn wir seine Blutungen stoppen, ansonsten wird er in den nächsten Stunden verbluten."

Naruto sprang auf und rief "Haha lass ihn doch verbluten, dann haben wir ein Akatsuki weniger, das ist doch genial!" und sprang triumphierend im Kreis.

Sakura schaute Kakashi fragend an, der nun anscheinend angestrengt nachdachte.

"Sakura ich denke es ist besser wenn du anfängst ihn zu versorgen ud zu heilen."

"Waaaaaaaas??" schrie Naruto mit einem ungläubigen Gesicht "Wieso sollten wir ihn bitte leben lassen, er ist von Akatsuki und ein Mörder " und trat dem °Mörder° dabei gegens Bein.

Dieser kippte um und fiel mit auf dem Rücken gebundenen Arme um, seine Augen immer noch geschlossen. Das Mädchen warf Naruto einen bösen Blick zu und richtete den blonden Mann gegen einen Baum. Kakashi schaute zu ihm rüber und sagte zu ihr: "Sakura ich will das du ihn heilst, nur ein wenig, so das er nicht sterben wird. Ich denke er wird uns wichtige Informationen über Akatsuki geben können."

"Und warum sollte er mit uns reden?" warf Naruto wieder dazwischen.

"Ich denke er wird reden." entgegnete Sakura ihm und starrte dabei auf den zusammengesackten Körper. "Er wird reden, weil er eben als er mich angegriffen hat einfach aufgegeben hat, da er eingesehen hat, das dieser Kampf für ihn aussichtslos sein wird." Naruto schaute sie überrascht an, dann zu dem Akatsuki Mitglied, dann zu Kakashi. Kakashi nickte nur und holte noch einen Strick um die Fesseln um seine Arme zu verstärken und an den Beinen welche hinzuzufügen.

Naruto ging zu dem blonden Mann, kniete sich direkt vor ihm und schaute ihn ziemlich lange ins Gesicht, bis er schliesslich sagte "Der sieht auch nicht so aus als wenn er überhaupt kämpfen könnte, er sieht aus wie ein Mädchen."

Sakura schlug Naruto mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf. "Willst du damit etwa sagen das Mädchen nicht kämpfen können??" Naruto fiel nach vorn, stützte sich aber mit den Händen an der Brust des bewusstlosen Mannes ab. Dieser ließ ein stöhnen hören und sein Kopf fiel ein Stück weiter nach vorn. Naruto schreckte schnell zurück und sprang mit einem Satz zwei Meter nach hinten. Der Kopf des Manes erhob sich nun langsam und er schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und biss sich dabei heftig auf die Lippe. "Verdammt wo bin ich hier gelandet, un." presste er hervor und fixierte Naruto, danach Kakashi und dann ließ er ihn auf Sakura haften, da er sie wieder erkannte.

Er zog seine Beine dichter an seinen Körper heran, hustete ein paarmal und richtete sein Blick auf seine zusammengebundenen Füsse.

Kakashi trat dicht an ihn heran und sagte "Wir haben dich gefangen genommen, jeder Versuch zu fliehen wird mit deinem Tod bestraft... Sakura, fängst du an ihn zu heilen, er sieht so aus als wenn er gleich wieder zusammenklappen wird."

Sie nickte und ging zu dem Blonden und kniete sich neben Kakashi und ihn.

Er hob wieder seinen Kopf, schaute sie eine Weile an und presste dann wütend hervor 

"Du!" und er wollte gerade anfangen etwas gegen sie zu sagen als er merkte das Sakura seinen Mantel aufknöpfte. Er zappelte schwach herum, gab letztendlich aber doch wieder auf, da es keinen Sinn machte da seine Arme und Beine gefesselt waren, worüber sie sich ziemlich freute, da er ihr Blicke zuwarf die töten konnten. Sie befahl ihm sich hinzulegen, er versuchte es erst, scheiterte aber daran das seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren, dann schaute er sich fragend, fast bittend um.

"Sakura, mach ihm die Fesseln wieder ab." sagte Kakashi ganz ruhig.

"Was?" entgegneten Naruto und Sakura beide entsetzt.

"Überlegt doch mal, wir sind 3 Ninja gegen einen und er ist auch noch stark verletzt. Er wird es sich dreimal überlegen ob er etwas gegen uns tut oder nicht." erklärte Kakashi nun und setzte sich an das noch brennende Feuer. Sakura nickte langsam, schaute zu Naruto der sich kampfbereit machte und schaute wieder auf den Akatsuki. Der grinste nur flach als sie ihre Hände auf seine Fesseln legte. "Trau dich nicht, du...du..." Sie überlegte nach einem passenden Namen für ihn. Aber er unterbrach sie "Deidara, un. Einfach nur Deidara bitte." sagte er und grinste ein wenig breiter. Dann schaute er seine Hände mit halb geschlossenen Augen an und fing an mit seinem Daumen über seine Handinnenflächen zu reiben, es sah fast so aus als würde er seine Münder streicheln. Sakura fand diesen Anblick sehr interessant, er sah sehr erleichtert aus das seine Hände wieder frei waren, sie bekam schon ein wenig Angst das er jetzt seine Chance sieht zu fliehen, dachte aber zurück an das was Kakashi zuvor gesagt hatte und wie sein jetziger Zustand war. Aber aufeinmal durchzuckte ihn etwas und er hielt sich sofort am Bauch fest, dann machte er ein stöhnendes Geräusch und fiel zur Seite, seine Augen rollten dabei hin und her und er hatte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

Sakura erschrack und kniete sich sofort neben ihm nieder, als sie ihn da liegen sah tat er ihr irgendwie Leid, er sah anders aus als auf dem Bild. Auf dem Bild sah er so selbstbewusst aus und als hätte er Spaß und jetzt sah er einfach nur hilflos aus, hatte er aufgegeben? °Halt nein soetwas darf ich nicht denken, ich darf kein Mitleid für den Feind haben. Die Schmerzen die wir ihm vielleicht antun müssen um Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen werden wahrscheinlich weitaus schlimmer sein als das und falls er irgendwann einmal nach Konoha kommen sollte will ich garnicht erst daran denken was Ibiki mit ihm machen wird.° dachte sich Sakura.

Naruto und Kakashi die nun wieder am Feuer saßen und redeten schauten zu dem Mädchen mit den rosa Haaren und dem blonden Mann, sahen das alles "in Ordnung" war und fuhren fort damit sich um ihr Essen zu kümmern. °Mal wieder typisch das ich mich allein um ihn kümmern musste, dachte sie verärgergt°

Ihr Blick ging wieder zu Deidara, ein hübscher Name wie sie fand er hörte sich genauso weich an wie sein Gesicht aussah. Sie schlug sich die Gedanken schnell wieder aus dem Kopf und wollte seinen Mantel nun ganz aufmachen um seine Wunde zu versorgen. 

Da er noch auf der Seite lag, drückte sie ihn leicht zurück, er wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ sich langsam rüber rollen.

Er schaute ihr dabei heftig atment zu und ließ keine ihrer Bewegungen seinen Blicken entweichen. Als Sakura dann sein Netzhemd zur Brust hochzog, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Er hatte eine riesige tiefe Wunde am Bauch, die so wie es aussah auch bis zum Rücken durchging. Es sah so aus als wenn jemand ihn mit einem Schwert durch den Bauch gebohrt hatte. Nun hob er seinen Kopf, kniff sein Auge zusammen und schaute selbst auf seinen Bauch. 

Dann ließ er ein leises "Mhmm" ertönen und sein Kopf sank wieder auf den Boden. Sakura schob sein Oberteil nun bis zum Hals hoch um das ganze Ausmaß zu sehen. Was sie nun sah schockte sie fast noch mehr als die Wunde. Auf seiner Brust war ein Paar Lippen, welches zugenäht war und um sie herum waren Tattoos die wie seals aussahen. Sakura starrte sie geschockt einige Sekunden an und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sie einmal anzufassen, genauso wie die Münder an seinen Händen. Sie hob ihre Hand und führte sie leicht zitternd zu seiner Brust, doch bevor sie sie berühren konnte sagte er schwach und langsam: "...nein..."

Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück und wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht - enttäuscht darüber das sie es nicht durfte, oder weil es ihr peinlich war dass sie den Mund überhaupt anfassen wollte, sie wusste es selbst nicht.

Als erstes fing Sakura an mit einem trockenem Tuch das ganze Blut aufzusaugen was über seinen gesamten Bauch verteilt war. Er schaute ihr wieder zu und sagte irgendwann "Werde ich sterben?"

Sakura schaute ihm ins Gesicht und legte das blutige Tuch neben die anderen Tücher die schon neben auf der Erde verteilt lagen. Sie antwortete ruhig, aber erstaunt über seine Frage: "Nein, die Blutung ist schon fast gestoppt und ich werde gleich versuchen deine Wunde zu schliessen, ich muss die Zellen wieder zusammenfügen."

Naruto der auf Sakuras Befehl hin Wasser geholt hatte, kam gerade wieder und stellte eine Schüssel neben die Beiden. Sakura bedankte sich bei ihm und fing an neue Tücher ins Wasser zu tunken um sie auf Deidaras Bauch zu legen, und fing an ihre heilende Kräfte einzusetzen.

"Das wird sich jetzt sehr ungewohnt anfühlen, wie als wenn deine Haut sich zusammenzieht. Aber ich bitte dich ruhig liegen zu bleiben, ansonsten müssen wir dich wieder fesseln." Er nickte schwach und wartete das sie anfängt. Sie ließ ihr Chakra durch ihre Fingerspitzen fließen und lenkte sie direkt auf Deidaras Gewebefasern, die sich ganz ganz langsam wieder zusammenzogen. Man merkte wie er seine Bauchmuskeln ein wenig anspannte, aber nichts sagte oder sich sonst etwas anmerken ließ. 

Sie beobachtete ihn dabei und sah in seine Augen, die auf ihre Hände schauten, er hatte sehr schöne, hellblaue Augen und sie mochte besonders ihre Form, fast ein wenig weiblich.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um diese dummen Gedanken loszuwerden und fuhr fort mit dem Heilen. Naruto stand noch immer neben ihr und beäugte alles misstrauisch. Dann sagte er "Hey da du ja jetzt wieder reden kannst, kannst du jetzt auch mit Informationen über Akatsuki rausrücken. Erzähl uns alles was du weißt!"

* * *

So erstes Kapitel ist fertig. Ich find es schwer ne deutsche Fanfic zu schreiben, da ich finde englische drücken manche Sachen irgendwie besser aus. Ich muss sagen ich habe bisjetzt auch keine gute deutsche fanfic gelesen Ich hoffe ich mach es ein wenig besser. (Natürlich dürft ihr mich eines besseren belehren und mir welche vorschlagen :D) So und jetzt würd ich mich über ein paar comments freuen :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow nach wievielen - keine Ahnung 3 Monaten oder so ein update und ich muss sagen eigentlich nur wegen Misa die mir zwei sehr nette Kommentare hinterlassen hat.  
Habs in den letzten Monaten verpennt weiterzuschreiben, da ich keine reviews hatte und mich eher um meine Zeichnungen gekümmert habe. Aber nach Misas Kommentar wurde ich einigermassen angespornt und habe mich sofort rangesetzt und weitergeschrieben. Also dankeschön :D

Naruto und Sakura schauten ihn gespannt an und er schaute hoch zu Naruto bis er seinen Mund öffnete und sagte: "Glaubt ihr ernsthaft ich würde auch nur ein Wort über Akatsuki verraten, hmm?" "Natürlich wirst du das, denn ansonsten bringen wir dich dazu etwas zu sagen, und das wird dir aufjedenfall nicht gefallen!" brüllte Naruto ihn an und packte ihn dabei am Kragen. Naruto war auf hundertachtzig und er hob seine Hand um Deidara mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch in dem Moment erschien Kakashi mit einem 'poof' hinter ihm und hielt seine Hand fest. "Naruto ich hatte doch gesagt wir sollen nur Informationen sammeln und nicht gewalttätig werden!"

"Und wie sollen wir bitte Informationen sammeln wenn er so einen Müll quatscht??" rief Naruto wutentbrannt. "Lass das mal Ibikis Sorge sein, er wird ihn schon zum reden bringen. Wenn er uns nicht freiwillig antwortet, werden wir uns nun raushalten und ihn an die nächst höhere Stelle weiterreichen." Dann wendete Kakashi sich Deidara zu. "Also ich stelle dich nun vor die Wahl, entweder du gibst uns die Informationen die wir wissen wollen und du wirst nur in Gefangenschaft kommen, oder wir nehmen dich mit nach Konoha und du kannst am eigenen Leib erfahren wie gut Ibiki darin ist solchen Ninjas wie dir, ihr selbstgefälliges Grinsen nahezu aus dem Gesicht zu reißen."

Sakura schaute Kakashi geschockt an, der sich nun umdrehte und zurück zum Feuer ging. Dann sagte er noch ruhig, „Morgen Mittag möchte ich deine Antwort haben, es liegt ganz an dir." Diese Aussage ließ Deidara ganz offensichtlich unbeeindruckt, denn der schnaubte nur und warf Naruto noch einen letzen bösen Blick zu. Auch Naruto schnaubte nur, murmelte ein paar undefinierbare Schimpfworte und ging nun auch zum Feuer zurück und ließ Deidara und Sakura allein. Sakura fühlte sich nun etwas hilflos und schaute ihn fragend an. "Vielleicht hättest du mich eben doch töten sollen damit ich mir das dumme Gequatsche von dem Kyubi Kind nicht anhören muss." sagte er sarkastisch. Sakura schaute ihn ein wenig geschockt an, fasste sich dann aber wieder und sagte: "Lass es bitte einfach ihn zu provozieren, es ist nicht einfach für ihn mit einem Akatsuki zu reden der ihn eigentlich töten will, ohne ihn dabei anzugreifen, was ja wohl verständlich ist, nicht wahr?" Deidara fing an zu lachen, musste aber schnell wieder aufhören als seine Wunde wieder zu schmerzen begann. "Ach ihr denkt also ich bin der der den Idioten holen soll? Nein ich bin nicht für ihn zuständig, er ist mir egal. Die Ehre ihn zu töten bekommt jemand anderes." "Und wer ist dieser jemand?" fragte Sakura skeptisch. Deidara richtete sich nun ganz auf und antwortete: "Wiegesagt über Akatsuki werde ich euch nichts verraten." Sakura die nun merkte das er zwar noch nicht kooperativ war, aber sie in ein Gespräch kamen ohne sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen, nutzte das nun aus und redete weiter freundlich mit ihm, obwohl sie sauer war das er gesagt hatte das es eine Ehre sei Naruto zu töten. "Ich weiß das du nicht darüber reden willst, aber Kakashi hatte nun ja schon erwähnt, das, wenn du nicht redest du zu unseren Folterspezialisten kommen wirst." "Glaub mir ich hab schon schlimmeres erlebt als gefoltert zu werden." sagte Deidara nun ruhig und stocherte im Boden herum. Sakura mustert ihn kurze Zeit und sagte dann: "Ich weiß zwar nicht wie genau Ibikis Foltermethoden aussehen, aber ich bin Ärztin in Konohas Krankenhaus und darf die Gefolterten behandeln. Solche kaputten Menschen hast du im Leben noch nicht gesehen. Diese Leute, die, die waren, die waren wie tot, sie hatten zwar noch ihren funktionierenden Körper, aber im Inneren waren sie tot. Ich will nicht wissen was mit ihnen angestellt wurde, aber sie haben auf nichts mehr reagiert, sie haben sozusagen geistig nicht mehr existiert." Deidara hörte kurz auf zu stochern bis er murmelte:"Soweit wird es bei mir nicht kommen..." "Ich habe bisjetzt noch keinen gesehen der diese Folter normal überstanden hat. Sie waren alle so danach." Deidara schaute ihr nun wieder in die Augen und fing an ein wenig zu lächeln, Sakura die das verwirrte wich seinem Blick aus. "Du bist also ein Medic Nin? Erzähl mir, was machst du so im Krankenhaus, mhm?" Sakura wunderte sich, °Will er jetzt smalltalk mit mir führen, oder warum fragt er mich das? Versucht er vielleicht sogar etwas über Konoha rauszufinden? Ich muss vorsichtig sein!° Also setzte sie an: "I-Ich wurde vom Hokage trainiert, ich war ihre Auszubildende und ich war dafür zuständig hauptsächlich verletzte Ninjas zu heilen." Dann schaute sie auf den Boden und kickte mit den Füßen ein paar Steinchen umher.

"Ah und wielange machst du das jetzt, mhhm?" "Ehm ca. 3 Jahre denke ich?!" sagte Sakura fragend während sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wann sie angefangen hatte.

"Es ist dir eben nicht sonderlich schwer gefallen mich zu heilen, oder? Ich mein du bist nicht gerade erschöpft obwohl du so eine starke Wunde geheilt hast, hm." Sakura schaute ihn an und dann auf seine Wunde die inzwischen einbandagiert war, aber man schon wieder das Blut durchrinseln sah. Sie konnte die Wunde von innen verschliessen, aber sie nicht ganz stoppen. nur die lebenswichtigen Dinge kann sie mit ihren jetzigen Fähigkeiten heilen. Der Rest muss ganz normal mit Bandagen und Ausruhen heilen. Sie antwortete:" Naja ich habe nicht sonderlich viel Chakra dafür verbraucht, also ging es eigentlich. Was anstrengend ist ist Gift aus dem Körper zu spülen. Was du meines Erachtens zum Glück nicht in deinem Körper hattest." „Zum Glück sagst du? Meinst du du hättest mich dann nicht mehr retten können?" „Nein nein, ich denke ich hätte dich heilen können, es hätte nur einen sehr großen Teil meines Chakras verbraucht und ich hätte mich selbst und andere nicht mehr schützen können. Und ich glaube nicht das ich in dieser Situation sein will wenn du in meiner Nähe und wieder geheilt bist!" Fügte Sakura energisch hinzu als sie schon den Anflug eines Grinsens seinerseits sah. Das heißt aber nicht das ich in dieser Situation keine Chance gegen dich hätte. Die habe ich sehr wohl und sogar mehr als das!"

„Wie kannst du dir sicher sein das es dir auch mit vollem Chakra gelingt mich festzuhalten?" fragte er und schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Sie machte das sehr nervös aber sie raffte sich zusammen und sagte: „ Ich kann dein Chakra spüren und es ist bei weitem nicht so kontrolliert wie meins. Desweiteren kann ich solange kämpfen bis ich erschöpft bin, wenn dein Lehm weg ist bist du auch nur ein ganz normaler Ninja! Dann wirst du keine Chance gegen mich haben!"

Deidara grinste nur und drehte sich um und legte sich einfach schlafen. Sakura war erst überrascht aber dann sauer. „Wir reden gerade und du legst dich einfach schlafen? Was soll das denn bitte?" rief sie laut. Er ließ nur ein gleichmässiges Atmen hören und schlief einfach weiter.

Sakura kochte vor Wut und wollte schon aufstehen um zu Naruto und Kakashi zu gehen – die das alles anscheinend nicht interessierte – als ihr dann einfiel dass immer jemand bei Deidara bleiben muss, zum Schutz falls er plant sich zu befreien.

Also holte sie ihr Kunai heraus und setzte sich an einen Baum neben ihm und wartete. Naruto kam ab und zu mal vorbei um mit ihr zu reden oder ihr Essen anzubieten, aber sonst war das Warten sehr langweilig. Zum Glück wurde Sakura nach 2 Stunden von Kakashi abgelöst der ihn misstrauisch beäugte und ein paar Notizen machte, wobei er teilweise Sakura um Hilfe bat um einige medizinische Daten aufzunehmen.

Als Sakura mal wieder auf dem eisigem harten Boden lag und versuchte zu schlafen zwinkerte sie noch ein paar Mal um zu sehen wie der Wind die Blätter von den Bäumen wehte, aber dann schlief sie endlich erschöpft ein.

„Sakura!!" Ein lautes Krachen und ein Schrei waren zu hören. „Saku -" Ein Zischen und knackende Äste. Sakura dachte sie träumt, aber die Stimme die sie gehört hatte klang so echt und verzweifelt. Sakura schreckte nach oben und öffnete die Augen, die Sonne blendete sie und sie sah noch verschwommen. Sie schaute an die Stelle an der Naruto liegt – lag. Wo war Naruto? Sie schaute rüber zu Kakashi, der beiDeidara saß oder eher gesagt sitzen sollte. Aber wo waren sie? Auch sie waren verschwunden. Sakura stand auf und ging panisch herum. Vielleicht ist es ein Genjutsu? Vielleicht will Deidara sie austricksen. Und da wieder: „Sakuraaaaa!" hörte sie. Es war Naruto der da schrie. Sofort sprintete sie in die Richtung aus der seine Stimme kam. Sie hörte wieder dicke Äste brechen.

Langsam kamen vier Gestalten in Sicht – nein fünf. Eine lag auf dem Boden. Wer war das? Sakura bekam Angst und rannte bis ihr Brustkorb schmerzte. Langsam erkannte sie die Personen. Es waren Kabuto und Sasuke. Sasuke war dort. Er stand nicht weit entfernt von Naruto. Sakura konnte es garnicht glauben. Sie wurde ein wenig langsamer und ihr Herz fing an wie wild zu schlagen. Ihr Blick wanderte nun auf die anderen Personen. Deidara stand – neben Naruto?! Und Kakashi – Kakashi lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Nun wurde Sakura schlecht, sehr schlecht vor Angst. Sie fühlte sich wieder hilflos und allein wie früher. Aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl sie musste Kakashi retten, sie musste Sasuke zurückholen, sie musste Naruto helfen. Also schloss sie einmal kurz die Augen und raste mit Vollgas auf die fünf Personen zu. Sasuke drehte langsam seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, Naruto genauso, sowie Deidara. Naruto hatte angsterfüllte Augen und schien ihr irgendetwas mitteilen zu wollen, zitterte aber nur erbärmlich. Deidara hatte einen leeren Blick der direkt durch Sakura hindurchzugehen schien. Sasuke stellte sich nun aufrechter hin schaute Sakura dann mit seinen roten Sharingan Augen direkt in ihre Augen und fing an breit zu grinsen. Ein böses hinterhältiges Grinsen, welches sie bei ihm hasste. Dann machte er gleichzeitig mit Kabuto in Sekunden schnelle Handzeichen, man hörte einen Luftzug und Kakashi, Naruto, Kabuto und Sasuke waren mit einem Mal verschwunden – in Luft aufgelöst. Nur Deidara stand noch dort der nun mittenmal anfing seine Hände zu reiben und rückwärts auf einen Baum zu ging, sich an ihn anlehnte und dann langsam herabrutschte.

Dann hielt er sich den Kopf fest und fing an leise vor sich hin zu fluchen.

Sakura war so geschockt, ängstlich und verwirrt das ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ihr Hals wehtat.

So etwas wie das hatte sie noch nie erlebt und es ging einfach über ihre Vorstellungskraft hinaus. Wieso war Sasuke hier? Was hatte er hier zu suchen, warum war sie nicht wach gewesen, was für ein Jutsu war das, wieso sind sie verschwunden, und vorallendingen wo sind sie jetzt und wie geht es ihnen? All diese Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf und auf keine hatte sie eine Antwort. Nachdem sie ein paar Sekunden so da stand und auf die Stelle starrte wo eben noch Sasuke und Naruto standen, schaute sie langsam auf Deidara.

Er hatte aufgehört zu fluchen und hielt sich seinen Bauch fest. Grimmig schaute er sie an und sagte: „Na auch schon wach, hmm?"

Sakura ging zu ihm hin, packte ihn am Kragen und schrie:"Was ist passiert? Wo sind sie? Wieso bist du noch hier?"

Deidara riss ihre Hand von seinem Kragen und schubste sie weit zurück. „Verdammt ich weiß nicht was mit ihnen ist oder wo sie sind und es interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt auch einen Scheiß, ja!"

Sakura kamen wieder die Tränen hoch, diesmal vor Wut. Sie holte weit aus und war bereit ihm mit einem Schlag sein ganzes Gesicht zu zertrümmern. Als ihr Arm nach vorne schmetterte zuckte seine Hand plötzlich nach oben und hielt ihre Faust zitternd fest. Tortzdem war ihre Kraft so doll, dass es reichte ihre beiden Hände ein paar Zentimeter in den Baum zu rammen.

Sakura atmete schnell und heftig, so auch Deidara. Deidara lockerte seine Hand um ihre Faust und ließ sie langsam herunter. „Hör zu ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Eben als du noch geschlafen hast haben wir drei die Chakren von Kabuto und dem Uchiha gespürt. Da ist das Kyubi Kind wie bescheuert losgerannt und sein Lehrer wutentbrannt hinterher, vorher ist ihm aber noch eingefallen mich mitzunehmen, da du sonst mit mir allein gewesen wärst, ja." sagte er selbstgefällig grinsend. „Und weiter?!" schrie Sakura ihn an. „Was soll ich sagen, hmm, sie waren da, haben hier und da gekämpft, der Ucfhiha hat mit seinem Sharingan gepost, dann haben sie deinen Lehrer fast getötet und das Kyubi Kind und mich in ein Genjutsu gesteckt. Dann kamst du und den Rest hast du ja selbst gesehen."

„Sie, sie haben Kakashi fast getötet?" schrie Sakura mit schriller Stimme „Ja Itachis Brüderlein hat mit seinem Schwert ein wenig in ihm rumgestochert als er versucht hat diesen blonden Idioten zu retten."

„Wieso retten? Haben sie Naruto etwas angetan? Hat Sasuke etwas gesagt, irgendetwas?" fragte sie verzweifelt. Deidara überlegte kurz und führte Sakuras Arme zurück an ihren Körper. „Hmm was hat das Uchiha Kind nochmal gesagt? Er hat irgendetwas von seinem Sharingan qequatscht,weil er deswegen nun noch mächtiger ist und das er Naruto töten will, hmm. Was er dann ja auch versucht hat aber wegen deinem bescheuertem Lehrer nicht geschafft hat, un. Diese Uchiha Ratte! " sagte Deidara mit hasserfülltem Blick. „Wieso hast du nichts getan?" flüsterte sie verzweifelt. „Ähm...Genjutsu, okay?!"

Dann langsam wurde sein Blick sanfter, er schaute rüber zu Sakura die nun auf den Boden gesunken war und ihn nachdenklich und traurig anschaute.

So wie sie da saß sah sie schwach und hilflos aus. Der richtige Moment um sein eigenes Leben zu retten.

Dann in dem Moment wo seine Lippen anfingen sich in ein hämisches Grinsen zu verwandeln und Sakura innerhalb von Millisekunden seine Gedanken lesen konnte sprangen sie blitzschnell beide auf, Sakura mit beiden Fäusten geballt, da sie wusste das jetzt der Augenblick gekommen war, in dem sie kämpfen muss, da er versuchen wird zu fliehen. Er war zwar noch sehr geschwächt von seiner vorherigen Verletzung, aber trotzdem war er ein sehr ernst zu nehmender Gegner. Auch er sprang sofort auf Abstand, sie beide waren nun ca. 20 Meter voneinander entfernt und starrten sich mit kämpferischem Blick an.

Deidara stellte sich von seiner Kampfposition in eine normale Position, steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und fing an zu grinsen. Sakura die verwirrt war, da sie mit den Waffen, ihrem aufgeladenem Chakra und dem unversehrtem Körper klar im Vorteil war und es aus diesem Grund nicht verstand warum er plötzlich lachte, ließ eine große Menge Chakra in ihre Faust fließen um zum Schlag anzusetzen. Um ihre Faust herum konnte man nun das leuchtende Chakra sehen, ihre Vene an der Schläfe pochte vor Anspannung.

Doch er stand nur da und wartete bis sie anfing. Letztendlich konnte sie sein Rumgestehe und Gegrinse nicht aushalten und sprang mit einem Hechtsprung nach vorn, holte weit aus und schmetterte ihre Faust mit voller Wucht einen halben Meter vor ihm in den Boden. Diese Druckwelle würde ihn innerhalb von einer Sekunde alle Knochen brechen. Der Boden im Umkreis von 10 Metern wurde zerschmettert, Steine flogen herum, Erde und Staub wirbelte nach oben und Sakura konnte für einige Sekunden nichts sehen. Als der Staub sich legte sah sie langsam einen Schatten auf dem Boden. Ja sie hatte ihn getroffen. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt. Hatte er aufgegeben? War er zu schwach um auszuweichen, oder einfach nur zu langsam?

Sakura schritt langsam vorwärts, auf den Körper am Boden zu. Ja er lag dort wirklich und sah sehr sehr mitgenommen aus. Seine Beine waren gebrochen und er hatte sehr tiefe Schnitt- und Platzwunden. Er sah tot aus. Sie hatte ihn doch nicht etwa umgebracht? Wieder fuhr ihr die Panik den Nacken hoch. Sie ging schneller auf ihn zu wollte sich zu ihm hinunterbeugen als sie sah wie sein Körper langsam zerfloss, wie...wie Lehm. Panisch schreckte ihre Hand zurück, doch da hörte sie schon einen Luftzug hinter sich und noch im gleichen Moment bevor sie die Chance hatte sich umzudrehen spürte sie auch schon etwas kaltes und scharfes an ihre Halsschlagader gepresst. Ihr Blut pochte gegen die Klinge. Gleichzeitig spürte sie auch seinen Atem an ihren Ohr, sie konnte förmlich spüren wie seine Lippen sich nun zu einem Grinsen verzogen, als er leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Anscheinend hast du doch nicht so eine gute Chakra Kontrolle wie du dachtest, hmm. Denn ansonsten hättest du schon beim Aufschlag gemerkt das ich schon lange nicht mehr dort stand. Aber deine Technik ist wunderschön." Sakura versuchte langsam und zitternd ihren Kopf in seine Richtung zu drehen, merkte aber sofort wie sich das Kunai in ihren Hals schnitt und warmes Blut ihren Hals hinunter lief.

Die Angst schnürte ihre Kehle zu. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sasuke hatte Kakashi und Naruto entführt, vielleicht waren sie nun sogar schon tot und nun wird sie wahrscheinlich auch in den nächsten 10 Sekunden sterben. Alle Menschen die sie kannte rasten ihr durch den Kopf, Dinge die sie erlebt hatte, die sie liebte, die sie hasste. Ihr Zeitpunkt zu sterben war nun gekommen, dachte sie als sie merkte wie die Klinge tiefer in ihren Hals drückte. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte einen heftigen Schmerz.

Alles ist schwarz.

yay cliffhanger :D  
Muhaha ja ich weiß ich bin böse :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tropf, tropf, tropf. Dicke Wassertropfen fielen auf den Boden, ein weit entferntes Gewitter war zu hören welches an den Wänden widerhallte. Halt – an den Wänden? Sakuras Augen gingen blitzschnell auf. Wo war sie und vorallendingen wieso war sie am Leben?

Sie versuchte sich hastig umzublicken, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Erst jetzt merkte sie das ihre Hände und Füße hinter ihrem Körper gefesselt waren. Sie roch den erdigen Geruch des Bodens und sah die dunklen Steinwände. Sie war in einer Höhle. Innerhalb von Sekunden kamen alle Erinnerungen zurück, Naruto – Kakashi – Sasuke, sie waren zusammen verschwunden. Und Sakura selbst? Deidara hatte sie angegriffen und, getötet. Er hatte sie doch eigentlich getötet, oder? Wieso lebt sie dann noch? 'Plop'. Irgendetwas kleines flog gegen ihren Kopf und der stechende Schmerz kam sofort wieder zurück. °Halt!° dachte sie. Der stechende Schmerz kam garnicht von ihrem Hals, wie sie erwartet hatte sondern von ihrem Kopf.

Sie schaffte es ihren Oberkörper ein wenig nach oben zu hieven. 'Plop' wieder etwas gegen ihren Kopf. Es war ein kleiner Stein. Sie blickte in die Richtung aus der der Stein kam.

„Guten Morgen! hmm" Deidara saß dort, an angelehnt an die Wand und – bewarf sie mit kleinen Steinchen. „Wa – was tust du da? Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Und wieso eigentlich?!!!" Obwohl sie Schmerzen hatte und erschöpft war konnte man ihre Aggressivität in ihrer Stimme hören.

Deidara nahm ein weiteres Steinchen vom Boden und warf es in ihre Richtung und traf nur ihren Arm. „Hmm lass mich überlegen. Ich hatte dich im Griff, wollte dich umbringen, aber dann haben deine süßen kleinen Rehäuglein mich so lieblich angeschaut das ich dir leider nur eins übern Schädel ziehen konnte, ja."

Sakura schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Meinst du das ernst?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Nein natürlich nicht. Ich brauche dich. Danach kannst du sterben gehen wo immer du auch willst, mhm."

Und wieder bekam Sakura Angst, die gleiche als er ihr das Kunai an Hals gehalten hatte. Sie versuchte an ihren Fesseln zu drehen aber da war nichts zu machen. Wofür braucht er sie?

„Was willst du von mir?" keuchte Sakura hervor und der stechende Schmerz in ihrem Kopf wurde stärker.

„Naja du hast mir ja die wunderbare Geschichte von deiner Arbeit im Krankenhaus erzählt und das der Hokage deine Lehrerin war, ja. Also habe ich entschieden dass du vielleicht ganz nützlich sein könntest. Hmm! Danach könnte ich dich dann in die Luft jagen."

Dann grinste er breit, fast genauso breit wie Naruto, allerdings bei weitem selbstgefälliger.

„Wie bitte?" fragte sie ungläubig. Wollte er sie verarschen? „Willst du mich verarschen was soll das, wie kannst du sowas sagen. Wenn du mich töten willst dann töte mich jetzt sofort, ich werde dir nicht helfen......und!..." Und so fluchte und schrie sie noch eine Weile vor sich hin. Deidara ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken sondern warf nur gelangweilt einen weiteren Stein gegen ihren Kopf. „Hey was soll - !"wollte sie rufen als Deidara aufstand und zu ihr hinüberging. Er nahm eine braune Tasche von seiner Hose, öffnete sie und zeigte sie Sakura.

In ihr war Lehm. Das heißt, er hatte seine Sachen wiedergefunden und war somit wieder fast ganz kampfbereit. „Siehst du das? Das ist meine Kunst. Mit der Menge die sich in dieser Tasche befindet kann ich im Umkreis von 10 Kilometern alles zerstören, hmm." Dann nahm er ein winziges kleines Stück Lehm heraus, nahm es in den Mund seiner rechten Hand (eine komische, aber interessante Vorstellung wie Sakura fand) und verwandelte den eben noch klumpigen Haufen in einen kleinen naturgetreuen Tausendfüssler um der nun um ihre Beine herumkroch. „Mit diesem kleinen Stück kann ich dir innerhalb von einer

10 000stel Sekunde beide Beine ganz abtrennen, ja."

Sakura schaute ihn ängstlich an und wollte gerade wieder losschiessen ihn zu beschimpfen, als er sie plötzlich an den Schultern packte und aufrecht setzte. Der plötzliche Positionswechsel tat ihrem Kopf in keinster Weise gut und ihr wurde wieder schwarz vor Augen, was sich aber wieder legte als sie merkte wie er die Fesseln von ihren Füßen löste. Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an. Er saß im Schneidersitz vor ihr und dreht sich nun ein wenig um sie herum um ihre Handfesseln abzumachen.

Sakura spürte wie diese sich lösten und sofort tat sie ihre Hände nach vorn um sie aneinanderzureiben, da sie eisig kalt und blau wegen dem Blutstau waren.

Dann schaute sie ihn fragend an und flüsterte: „Warum hast du mich losgebunden?"

„Naja ich vertrau dir und deinem Willen zu Leben einfach mal, ja."

Sakura schaute ziemlich bedröppelt und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wegen ihren Kopfschmerzen herein, aber sie gab ihm Recht. Im Moment war sie klar im Nachteil.

Plötzlich sah sie Deidaras Hände an ihr Gesicht langen, sie fuhr erschrocken zurück, aber da hatte er sie schon an ihre Kopf gepackt. Er drückte ihren Kopf leicht nach unten, murmelte etwas und fummelte in ihren Haaren rum. Sie fing wieder an zu zittern und wehrte sich nicht, da sie sowieso nicht wusste was sie im Moment tun sollte.

Dann kam er mit dem Finger an eine Stelle an der es dann besonders weh tat. Sie schnellte mit dem Kopf nach oben und schrie: "Was zur - ?"

„Hey bleib ruhig, ich hab mir nur deinen Kopf angeschaut, ja, der scheint nicht mehr ganz in Ordnung zu sein nachdem ich drauf gehauen habe. Siehst du, du benimmst dich schon ganz komisch."

„Ich bin nicht komisch! In meinem Kopf ist alles wunderbar in Ordnung. Ich habe nur wahrscheinlich eine riesen Platzwunde wegen dir und dann hast du da eben noch raufgefasst!"

„Kannst du dich selbst heilen, mhm?" fragte er ganz unbeeindruckt von ihren Gemeckere.

„Ähm ja aber ich brauch etwas Wasser und ein tuch zum reinigen."

Sie schaute sich nach etwas brauchbaren um und Deidara fummelte in seinem Akatsuki Mantel herum den er ja wiedergefunden hatte. Als sie ihm dabei zusah kam sie kurze Zeit dazu ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Was geschieht hier eigentlich gerade und wieso lässt sie das alles zu, wieso war sie überhaupt in dieser Situation.

Sie konnte ihren Freunden nicht helfen, sie konnte sich selbst nicht helfen und durch diese Umstände hat sie auch noch ihre eigene Geisel verloren und ist selbst zu einer geworden, welche vor ihrem Tod durch seine Hand noch benutzt wird um ihm zu helfen. Wie kam es nur je dazu? In gefährlichen Situationen ist sonst immer etwas passiert was sie und ihre Freunde gerettet hat oder sie sich gegenseitig. Aber diesmal, diesmal war sie ganz allein auf sich gestellt. Und diesmal war auch sie an der Reihe ihre Freunde zu retten. Vorausgesetzt sie lebten noch. Sie musste handeln. Aber mit der Kopfverletzungen die sie hatte hätte sie keine Chance zu entfliehen, wobei sie sowieso mit seinem Lehm dazu gezwungen würde zu bleiben. Sie wird diese Lage nun aushalten müssen bis sie eine Möglichkeit erhaschen kann ihn zu überwältigen oder zu fliehen. Ja so würde sie es machen, auf die richtige Gelegenheit warten.

Entschlossen schaute sie nun wieder zu Deidara rüber, der hatte nun ein rotes Stück Stoff hervorgeholt und hielt es ihr entgegen. „Hier das kannst du benutzen." sagte er und wedelte damit ein wenig in ihrem Gesicht herum. Sakura nahm es entgegen und nickte. Sie betrachtete es ein wenig und rümpfte dann die Nase da es nicht gerade sauber war.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie ein wenig angewidert.

„Meine Unterhose ja!" sagte er mit einem sehr ernstem Blick. Sakura schaute ihn angeekelt und entsetzt an, und ließ das Stück sofort auf den Boden fallen. „Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?" fragte sie entsetzt. „Hmm nein eigentlich nicht. Das ist ein Tuch in dem mein Lehm drin war, ja!.

„........Sicher?" „Ja!" sagte er ein wenig genervt und drehte sich um.

Sie schaute es ein noch ein paar Sekunden an und nahm es dann in die Hand um es sich nocheinmal genauer anzuschauen. Tatsächlich konnte sie Rückstände von Lehm erkennen, welcher zum Glück keines Wegs schädlich für ihre Wunde war. Sie musste das Tuch jetzt nur noch feucht bekommen. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und zum Ausgang der Höhle gehen als sie Deidaras Tausendfüssler um sie rumschleichen sah. Er war also wirklich wachsam mit ihr. Deidaras Augen blitzten zu ihr rüber und er fragte:"Sag was hattest du vor, hmm?" „Abhauen natürlich." sagte Sakura genervt. Und gestikulierte als wenn das völlig klar wäre. Er sah sie an, sah das Tuch an und riss es ihr aus der Hand um dann zum Ausgang zu gehen. Nun stand er da im Regen, hielt das Tuch vor seinem Bauch ausgebreitet, während die Tropfen auf seine Haare, sein Gesicht und seinen Körper hinabfielen und er schon nach kurzer Zeit völlig durchnässt war, so auch das Tuch. Er kam nachdem das Tuch völlig nass war wieder rein und tropfte dabei seinen ganzen Weg durch die Höhle voll. Sakura beobachtete ihn, wie die Tropfen von seinen langen Haarsträhnen, die ihm nun ins Gesicht hingen auf den Boden und auf seine Schultern tropften. So wie sie da saß und ihn anstarrte bemerkte sie nicht mehr schnell genug wie er ausholte und ihr das klitschnasse Tuch direkt ins Gesicht warf und rief „Da!". Sie liess einen quiekenden Schrei los und fuchtelte mit ihren Armen bevor sie sich dieses klitschnasse Ding aus dem Gesicht nahm. Das Wasser war eisig kalt, sowie ihr nasses Gesicht nun auch.

Sie schaute ihn geschockt und verärgert an und wollte gerade ein paar Schimpfworte loslassen als er das Grinsen anfing welches langsam in ein Gelächter umschwenkte.

„Hehe heul mal nicht rum, ich bin um einiges nasser geworden als du."

Sie schnaubte nur und bund fing an das tuch auf die Wunde zu tupfen und die Stelle zu reinigen, was auch sofort erleichternde Kühlung brachte. Ihre Schmerzen wurden von der eises Kälte ziemlich gut betäubt und ihr ging es gleich besser. Als sie dasTuch vor sich hielt, sah sie das getrocknete Blut darauf. Es muss schon ein paar Stunden alt sein nach der Farbe zu urteilen. Wielang war sie bewusstlos gewesen? Während sie noch so vor sich hinüberlegte find sie an mit blau leuchtenden Händen über ihren Kopf zu fahren in langsamen Kreisbewegungen. Sie verschnellte somit den Selbstheilungsprozess der Wunde um das 15 fache, somit wäre ihr Kopf innerhalb der nächsten Stunde vollkommen geheilt. Deidara schaute dabei aus einem Augenwinkel interessiert zu, dann lief ihm ein leichtes Grinsen übers Gesicht und nach getaner Arbeit wendete er sich wieder seinem Lehm zu. Sie liess einen leisen Seufzer los und umarmte ihre Knie. Sie wusste nichts anzufangen in dieser Situation. Ihre Freunde waren verschwunden und sie konnte sich nicht selbst beschützen, ausserdem wusste sie noch nichteinmal was auf sie zu kommen könnte. Wofür könnte er sie nur brauchen? Er sagte etwas darüber das sie von Tsunade unterrichtet wurde und das nützlich wäre, also meint er damit natürlich ihre medic Fähigkeiten, aber wieso? Er war größtenteils wieder von ihr geheilt worden und andere schwerwiegende Wunden hatte sie an ihm auch nicht mehr entdeckt.

Das Wasser was noch von dem nassen Tuch auf ihrem Kopf war tropfte auf ihre nackte Hsut auf ihren Armen. Erst jetzt merkte sie wie kalt es in dieser Höhle eigentlich war.


End file.
